EFW Raw March 12th 2012
Smackdown Results M1 - Adam defeated El Fantasma after a Five Star Frog Splash from the top rope in a Money In The Bank Qualfying Match M2 - Camron Moore defeated Matt Code after reversing a Skull Crushing Finale by Matt stealing his own Move and using Skull Crushing Finale on Matt in a Money In The Bank Qualifying Match M3 - Best In The World defeated Ivan 'The Destroyer' after a Mid-Air Superkick M4 - Rated Peep Superstar defeated Alberto Del Rio after reversing The Cross Arm Breaker into a rollup. Raw *The Show comes on the air with The Ghost Hunter's music hitting straight away as he walks down the ramp he has a small smile on his face* TGH: Tonight is going to The Ghost Hunter's Raw not Samir's he's not going to come out here tonight and try his stupid dumb insults and his complaints its not my fault he can't put it out of his mind that he lost a championship but you'll be greatful to hear that Samir is NOT here tonight! But I hope he's watching this at home right now as he sits there, Samir after Wrestlemania you won't be in this company anymore because I will hurt you as much as I Can until you can't physically move or even hardly get out of Chicago that night. Also I have something to say to the two people who are competing in the EFW Championship match at Wrestlemania because at the Pay Per View after Wrestlemania and all this Samir crap is behind me either Alberto Del Rio or Chris Xtreme I will be coming for your EFW Championship! *The Ghost Hunter's music hits he gets out of the ring coming down the steps until ADR's music hits leading him back into the ring* ADR: whoa whoa whoa, If there's anyone you'll be facing at Backslash after Wrestlemania as EFW Champion you are looking right in his eyes right now!!! Chris Xtreme is a cheap champion and who knows how he survived The Elimination Chamber Match..I-- *Chris Xtreme interrupts ADR as Xtreme stands on the ramp* Xtreme: ADR, If you think you are going to win this championship from me at the showcase of the immortals you can continue to dream about that you dream everynight whilst your asleep of beating me for this Championship at Wrestlemania but the truth is you have to wake up from those dreams and you will realise that at Wrestlemania...You will not be the one who is going on to face The Ghost Hunter it will be me.. ADR: Next Chris, you have a match with the #1 Contender against the EFW Champion at Backslash and later tonight I have a match with The Ultimate Opportunist aha Good Luck because this man is enraged at everyone after what has happened between him and Samir. Match 1) Chris Xtreme vs. The Ghost Hunter - Singles Match *Backstage Interiew with The Head Hunter* Josh Matthews: Head Hunter, it is rare that a Champion puts the odds stacked up against himself byut your match up next is for the Cruiserweight Title and to go into the Money In The Bank Match at Wrestlemania 2 what do you think about this. The Head Hunter: As I said on Friday Josh, Ryan made the biggest mistake of his life but Ryan thinks now somehow he can beat after a cheap victory from beating me at Elimination Chamber and that's the worst thing a champion can do is get to high on himself even though Ryan stacked the odds against himself that just gives me even more of an advantage than I already had I am a Size, Speed and Weight Advantage over this little guy who looks like a 95 pound kid.... Match 2) The Head Hunter vs. Hunter Ryan© - Money In The Bank Qualifying Match and for the Cruiserweight Championship. Match 3) The Ultimate Opportunist vs. Alberto Del Rio - Singles Match *After The Match The Ultimate Opportunist grabs a mic a wipes the sweat off of his face* TUO: After all I have done for you people you still continue to boo me night in a night out and I just can't get it through my head why. I brought back the Money In The Bank Match and I have been the greatest IC Champion since the reformation of EFW! I guess I'll have to shut all of your mouths after I win the Money In The Bank Match and come onto a be a future EFW Champion or World Champion one more time. *Ivan The Destroyer comes down to the ring* Ivan: You are wondering why? Why? Why these people don't like you? I'll tell you right now you come out nearly every show and brag about how good you are. Now I lost on Smackdown to get in the Money In The Bank but everyone here agrees that I got screwed in that match so I deserve one more match to get in there. TUO: Ha, Well I'm not boss around here but I'm saying you can...NOT have a definite shot right to get that Qualifying Match because you will actually have to Qualify to Qualify match to have a match to see if you get in but since you got your second chance you will face another person who lost that man will be Matt Code! 'Match 4) Ivan 'The Destroyer' vs. Matt Code - Whoever wins will go onto next Weeks Raw to have a Qualifying Money In The Bank Match ' *The Zodiacs come out to the ring without Head Hunter before their match* RPS: Now that we have dumped that part timing idiot Celtic Champion and fired his ass from this company its time for the Zodiacs to be focusing on our selves and we will show that at Wrestlemania 2 when one of our Zodiacs wins the Money In The Bank Ladder Match! and I when I beat Kyle Smith to retain my World Championship what I have done month by month, week by week, day by day, minuete by minuete and second by second! Adam: Psh, I've been watching backstage at the recent Money In The Bank Qualifying Matches and I gotta say what a bunch of jobbers they are really expecting to beat me I'm the United States Champion, The European Champion and the longest damn person to hold a tag team championship and I'm still the tag team champions right now three championships I don't even know what's going through their delusional minds if they think they are going to win I'm the favourite in this match! (crowd boo's) Daniel Moxley: It feels so great for me and all of the Zodiacs to not have Celtic Champion slow us down on this Zodiac Era of EFW he was just some guy we were carrying around because he couldn't win anything more in this company so Adam here had to help him actually win the tag belts with him that's some weight off our shoulders to get him out of here... 'Main Event M5) Rated Peep Superstar, Adam and Daniel Moxley vs. Kyle Smith and Best In The World - 3 on 2 Handicap Match ' 'BQ: Rate Card (Sorry if its not as good I have been making all the cards lately) '